A mobile robot can maneuver around surfaces defined by objects, obstacles, walls, and other structures in its surroundings. In some cases, it may be desirable to restrict movement of the robot to particular regions of its surroundings. To do this, barriers can be erected to prevent the robot from passing into restricted regions. For example, a beacon that is detectable by the robot can be placed in the environment to restrict the robot from entering the restricted regions.